Fixing What Has Been Broken Rewrite
by alex.black.07
Summary: Hace quince años, un hombre desesperado hizo una elección horrible. Ahora, años después, una familia se reúne con el niño que les fue robado. ¿Serán capaces de reparar el daño que se hizo cuando fue arrebatado de su lado o es demasiado tarde?
1. Prólogo

_Hoooooola! lamento no haber seguido con la traducción, pero como saben no es mía y el escritor original JasonMorganfan87 me pidió que la __borrara ya que él la está reescribiendo. Así que.. aquí viene la traducción de la reescritura! ojalá les guste tanto como a mí :D_

* * *

_1980_

James Potter se paseaba por la sala de maternidad en San Mungo. Los curanderos se habían llevado a su hijo apenas unos segundos después de que nació ya que había algo mal en él. Afortunadamente Lily se había desmayado justo después del nacimiento de su hijo, ella no debía preocuparse por nada, él se preocuparía por ambos.

Pronto una sanadora salió y se acercó a James con una mirada triste en el rostro

- Lo siento señor Potter, hicimos todo lo que pudimos - dijo

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - James quiso saber

- Lo siento, probamos todos los hechizos que conocíamos. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera la magia lo puede curar todo, los pulmones de su hijo simplemente no se alcanzaron a desarrollar lo suficiente - explicó la sanadora suavemente.

- No - negó James, pero él no era un idiota, él sabía lo que la mujer estaba tratando de decirle: ella decía que su hijo estaba muerto, pero no podía oírlo. Él simplemente no podía, su hijo no podía estar muerto, no podía lidiar con eso, _Lily_ no podía lidiar con eso.

- Realmente lo siento, Sr. Potter - dijo de nuevo la sanadora.

- Mi mujer... ¿Ella ya lo sabe? -preguntó James.

- No, todavía está dormida, estábamos seguros de que usted preferiría ser quien se lo diga. Puede ir en cuanto esté listo - dijo la sanadora antes de alejarse.

Decir que James estaba en estado de shock era poco. No podía creerlo ¡Su hijo había muerto!

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Lily? Estaban tan emocionados cuando se enteraron del embarazo. Hasta habían elegido un nombre y todo.

Harry.

Su nombre era Harry James Potter, y ahora todo había terminado, todo lo que esperaban de su hijo se había ido. Él no iba a crecer para ir a Hogwarts y empezar la próxima generación de los merodeadores. Él no iba a crecer para ser una famosa estrella de Quidditch o un auror. Él no iba a crecer en absoluto.

James caminó hasta neonatología. Había dos chicos allí, parecían ser gemelos, para James eso no era justo, había alguien que tenía dos hijos, y ahora, él no tenía ni uno.

James tuvo una mala idea en ese momento... podría tomar uno de esos bebés y reclamarlo como suyo. Solo necesitaba un glamour y modificar algunos recuerdos. Él y Lily podrían tener el hijo que habían soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Sabía que era una persona terrible por tan solo pensar en ello, estaba considerando robar el hijo de otro. Pero, pensándolo de nuevo, la pareja tenía otro hijo. Ellos sobrevivirían a la pérdida. Lily no lo haría.

James se puso un encanto de invisibilidad y entró en el cuarto de niños. Cogió uno de los chicos y se lo llevó con él, al mismo tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto para su esposa.

En ese momento, la sanadora que le había dado la devastadora noticia caminó hacia él

- Sr. Potter, su esposa ... ¿quién es ese?

James inmediatamente la obliviató y modificó su memoria haciendo que olvidara que su hijo había muerto y, ahora creería que la mujer con los gemelos había perdido a uno de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué estaba diciendo acerca de mi esposa?

- Oh, ella está despierta. Usted debe llevar a su hijo a verla -dijo la sanadora con voz confundida.

James forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias, señora. Voy a hacer eso ahora - dijo antes de marcharse e ir hacia la habitación de Lily. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Sirius fuera de la puerta.

- James, lo siento tan... Espera, ¿quién es ese? - preguntó Sirius mientras miraba al niño en brazos de su amigo. Él sabía que no era el bebé que Lily acababa de dar a luz, la sanadora le acababa de decir que el niño estaba muerto.

- Se trata de Harry, mi hijo - dijo James.

- James, la sanadora me dijo que tu hijo murió... ¿Estás bien, amigo? - Sirius preguntó con cuidado, pensando si el dolor de perder a su único hijo había enloquecido a su amigo.

- Debes olvidar lo que dijo el sanador - dijo James

- James, ¿de dónde sacaste ese bebé? -preguntó Sirius con aprensión. No le gustaba la forma en que James estaba hablando. Por no hablar de que tenía un bebé en sus brazos; que, a pesar de que él afirmara lo contrarío, obviamente no era el suyo.

- No importa, él es nuestro ahora. Mio y de Lily - aseguró James. No podía lanzarle un Obliviate a Sirius, él era su mejor amigo. Sólo tenía que convencerlo para que no hiciera nada.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste, James? - Sirius le preguntó a su amigo.

- De Neonatología, una pareja acaba de tener gemelos - admitió James finalmente.

- ¿Y sólo te lo llevaste? ¿Ha perdido la maldita cabeza? - Sirius le preguntó en estado de shock.

- ¡No puedo decirle Lily que nuestro hijo está muerto! Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Canuto. Por favor, sólo ayúdame a darle a Lily su sueño - declaró James.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, James? Estás hablando de robarle el hijo a otro. Esto no es como lanzar una broma, ¡Esto es un secuestro! Estamos hablando de algo que podría llegar a ponernos en Azkaban, por no hablar la destrucción de toda una familia -dijo Sirius quien no podía creerlo. No podía creer que su amigo siquira contemplara la posibilidad de robar el hijo de otra persona.

James sacudió la cabeza.

- No puedo pensar en eso, Lily es mi esposa. Ella es en la que tengo que pensar, perder a su hijo sería devastador para ella. ¡La destruiría, Sirius! No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. tienes que guardar silencio sobre lo que sabes, por favor

Sirius escuchó a su mejor amigo mendigar, nunca lo había oído tan desesperado en toda su vida. Pero... ¿podría realmente hacer esto? ¿Podría realmente sentarse y dejar que James robara a un niño? ¿Podría dejar realmente que alguien más pasase por lo que James estaba pasando en este momento?

La respuesta vino a Sirius antes de lo que debería, James era su mejor amigo. Siempre había estado ahí para él, él y su familia incluso le permitieron vivir con ellos cuando se escapó de su propia familia ¡No podía darle la espalda! Él sabía que estaba mal, sabía que él estaba vendiendo su alma, junto con James, pero James era su mejor amigo y lo apoyaría sin importa qué, incluso si eso significaba destruir a otra familia. Él se odiaría a sí mismo por el resto de su vida, pero apoyaría a James

- Está bien- dijo


	2. Una broma

_Quince años más tarde_

Harry se despertó en la habitación que compartía con Ron en Grimmuald Place, había llegado la noche anterior con un miembro de la Orden.

Miró hacia la cama de Ron y notó que ya se había ido, debía ser muy tarde si Ron ya se había levantado. No es que él estuviera sorprendido de lo mucho que durmió, después de todo, su mente estaba en el juicio que se enfrentaría en unas pocas semanas y le había costado dormir los días anteriores. El juicio determinaría su vuelta a Hogwarts.

Harry no estaba seguro de si se le encontraría culpable, pero no iba a volver a los Dursley, de eso si estaba seguro. Se escaparía si tuviera que hacerlo, apenas pudo soportar estar cerca de ellos durante unas semanas en el verano, menos lo haría estando solo todo un año.

En realidad no quería pensar en ello, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible pensar en algo más.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Ron y Hermione entraron, complementamente vestidos.

- Hey, amigo - dijo Ron - Lo sentimos, pero mamá dice que es hora de que te levantes y bajes a desayunar.

- No, está bien, ya me iba a levantar. ¿Qué hora es de todos modos? - Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Diez y media - respondió Hermione.

- Sí, pudiste dormir hasta más tarde que el resto de nosotros ¡Mamá nos levantó demasiado temprano! - se quejó Ron.

- Sinceramente Ron, nueve y media no es tan temprano - dijo Hermione.

Harry sonrió ante las disputas de sus amigos, siempre podía contar con ellos para hacerlo sentir mejor sin siquiera intentarlo

- Muy bien chicos ¿Qué les parece si salen, así me puedo cambiar?

- Por supuesto, Harry... ¿Hey te hiciste visos este verano? - Preguntó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que las puntas del cabello de Harry tenían un tono rojizo. No lo había notado la noche anterior, pero en ese momento no había estado tan cerca.

- No, ¿por qué? - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué son los visos? - Ron preguntó confundido.

- Es cuando te tiñes partes del cabello de un color diferente... los extremos de su pelo son rojo - respondió Hermione.

- ¡SI! Puedo verlos.. ¿Estaba allí ayer? - Ron preguntó acercándose un poco más

- No era consciente de que estaba allí hoy -aseguró Harry antes de correr al baño, seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Una vez que llegó allí, se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Efectivamente, las puntas de su cabello lucían algunos mechones rojos - Maldita sea

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto si no lo hiciste a propósito? - Preguntó Hermione. No era raro que el cabello de un mago cambiara siendo un niño, pero nunca había oído hablar de que esto ocurriera durante la adolescencia o la edad adulta. Era muy extraño.

Harry se estaba preguntando lo mismo. No podía entender por qué su pelo estaba de repente empezando a cambiar de color. No es que le importara su aspecto, no le importaría tener el pelo rojo, pero sí le preocupaba un poco porque estaba seguro de nada como esto no debería estar pasando.

- Tal vez tu lo hiciste... tal vez es un metamorfomago como Tonks - sugirió Ron.

- Puede ser posible... Harry, antes de que comenzaras a cambiar, ¿estabas pensando en hacerlo o algo así? - Preguntó Hermione.

- No, la idea nunca cruzó por mi mente - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con ganas de ser diferente? - cuestionó.

- No... al menos no aparte de querer que mi cicatriz desapareciera -aseguró Harry.

- Bueno, entonces probablemente no es eso, un metamorfomago debe desear hacerlo cuadno se transfroman - dijo Hermione.

- Hey ¡Apuesto a que sé lo que es! Harry, ¿Notaste a Fred o George cerca de tu comida o bebida en cualquier punto de la noche anterior? - Preguntó Ron seguro de que los gemelos le habían jugado una broma a Harry.

- No, pero eso no quiere decir que no pusieran algo cuando yo no estaba mirando. Tienes razón, Ron, debe ser eso - sonrió Harry. No sabía por qué no había pensado en los gemelos antes, esto tenía su nombre escrito por todas partes.

- ¿De verdad crees que los gemelos harían esto? - Preguntó Hermione y Ron la miró con incredulidad.

- Caray Hermione, ¿Conoces a mis hermanos? No hay nada que no harían por una buena risa.

- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, deberíamos dejar que Harry se vistiera. Nos vemos abajo, Harry - Hermione le dijo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los vio marcharse. Luego fue a buscar su ropa para poder vestirse.

Harry bajó por las escalera diez minutos más tarde. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una polera azul de cuello en V. Entró en la cocina, donde se encontró con Sirius, Remus, la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione.

Molly inmediatamente se acercó al muchacho que, desde hace mucho, consideraba un hijo

- ¡Harry! querido, me alegro de verte levantado... ¿Tuviste una buena noche? Pensamos que te gustaría un tiempo adicional por si no habías dormido mucho

- Gracias, Sra. Weasley, pero estoy durmiendo bien - mintió Harry para no preocuparla, la sra. Weasley tenía su propia familia para preocuparse, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara, él no era parte de ella.

- Bueno, eso está muy bien. Ven a sentarte para que comas tu desayuno - dijo Molly antes de llevarlo a la mesa de la cocina, donde una placa ya lo estaba esperando.

- Gracias señora Weasley - sonrió Harry antes de sentarse y empezar a comer.

- Harry, ¿qué pasó con tu pelo? - Molly preguntó cuadno vio las rayas rojas

- Suponemos que es una broma - dijo Harry mientras miraba a los gemelos con diversión.

Fred y George miraron a Harry y luego a los demás con indignación falsa.

- Creo que nos está culpando, Gred

- Estoy de acuerdo, Forge. Esto es insultante - dijo Fred.

- Estamos mas que dolidos, Harry - dijo George mientras se apretaba el corazón.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco por las payasadas de los gemelos.

- Sí, porque ustedes nunca le hicieron una broma a nadie antes

Molly frunció el ceño a sus hijos gemelos.

- ¡Fred y George Weasley! Es mejor que ustedes dos no le hayan hecho nada al cabello de Harry

- Nosotros no lo hicimos - dijeron ambos al unísono y, por una vez, en realidad estaban diciendo la verdad.

- Sí, claro -dijo Ron sarcásticamente

- Nuestro propio hermano, Gred

- Bueno, tienes que admitir que suena como algo que haríamos, Forge - dijo Fred.

- Pero esta vez ...

- Somoms...

- Totalmente ...

- Inocente - finalizaron ambos

Harry rodó los ojos de nuevo.

- Inocente no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría para describirlos - dijo

- ¡Arréglenlo ahora! - Molly ordenó a los gemelos.

- No, está bien señora Weasley. Me gusta bastante, creo que me va el rojo... dejaré que sigan con la broma - dijo Harry antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

- Bueno, si estás seguro Harry - dijo Molly.

- Pero en realidad no lo hicimos - aseguraron los gemelos a la vez pero, nadie parecía creer en ellos.

Mientras tanto, a espaldas de todos los demás, Sirius estaba mirando hacia abajo en la mesa con un gesto culpable y herido en el rostro. Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y no tenía nada que ver con los gemelos.

Este era el pasado que volvía para morderle el culo


	3. Buscando la verdad

Harry se paró frente al espejo para examinar su nueva apariencia.

Había asumido que los cambios se desvanecerían después de un par de días, pero no fue así. De hecho, los cambios fueron aumentando durante la última semana.

Su cabello negro azabache estaba ahora, en su mayoría, de color rojo. Ya no era rebelde y se había acortado considerablemente. Sus ojos eran ahora de color azul-verdoso, en lugar del habitual verde esmeralda e incluso había crecido un par de centímetros, alcanzando a Ron en altura.

Hasta su visión había cambiado, ya no necesitaba gafas. De hecho, había notado, días antes, que las gafas en vez de ayudar, ahora solo le dificultaban la vista.

A Harry no le importaba su nueva apariencia, en realidad, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía. El problema era que no había una explicación, ya no creía que fuese culpa de los gemelos. Ni siquiera creía que pudieran hacer algo así.

La voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Estás bien, amigo? - preguntó y Harry se volvió hacia él

- Sí, solo estoy pensando.

- ¿Tu nueva apariencia de nuevo?

- No creo que Fred y George hicieran esto, Ron - Harry le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- Sí, yo tampoco. Ellos no dejarían que la broma durara tanto, además, yo ni siquiera sé si serían capaces de hacer algo tan complicado -dijo Ron. Sus padres tampoco creían que los gemelos fueran capaces de eso. Había oído que hablaban con Dumbledore sobre los cambios la última vez que él estuvo allí, sonaban preocupados.

- Entonces, ¿Qué podría causarlo? La gente no comienza a cambiar su apariencia durante la noche - dijo Harry con preocupación.

Ron dudó. Él tenía una teoría, incluso lo había comentado con Hermione, pero ninguno estaba seguro de compartirlo con Harry, ya que a este no le gustaría lo que tenían para decir. Pero Harry estaba haciendo preguntas ahora, y seguro que no pararía hasta conseguir respuestas.

- ¿Qué? Si sabes algo, dímelo - dijo Harry cuando notó la mirada en el rostro de su amigo.

- Bueno, no sé exactamente, pero tengo una teoría - dijo Ron decidido a decirle. Para bien o para mal, su amigo tenía que saber la verdad, fuera la que fuera.

- Vamos, no me dejes en suspenso - lo apresuró Harry.

- Nunca he oído hablar de hechizo que altere poco a poco el aspecto de una persona, todos los hechizos de glamour de los que he oído trabajan al instante, pero cuando uno desaparece, por lo general, toma alrededor de una semana o dos - aseguró Ron.

- Espera... ¿quieres decir que crees que es así como en realidad me veo? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Me veía exactamente como mis padres antes y ahora no veo nada de ellos en mí - dijo Harry. Sí, tenía el pelo rojo, pero no era el rojo que su madre tenía, en realidad, parecía más el rojo Weasley - ¿Y por qué iba alguien a querer ponerme un glamour a mí en primer lugar?

En ese momento, Hermione se acercó.

- Hey ¿Qué está pasando? - saludó

- Estaba a punto de decirle - dijo Ron.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Hay más? - Preguntó Harry.

- La principal razón para que alguien altere la apariencia de un niño es para enmascarar la paternidad - suspiró Ron

- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que no creen que James Potter es mi padre? Eso es ridículo, me parezco a él - dijo Harry, olvidando por un momento que, en realidad, ya no lo hacia.

- Ya no, Harry. Tú no te pareces en nada a él ahora - le recordó Hermione.

- Esta bi-bi ... bien - dijo Harry antes de salir del cuarto de baño y volver a la habitación.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no? No. Todo lo que escuchó, de todos, los últimos cinco años fue sobre lo mucho que sus padres se amaban y lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, él era el hijo de James Potter. Tenía que serlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? - Hermione le preguntó mientras ella y Ron lo siguieron a la habitación.

- No es cierto ¡No puede ser! Todo el mundo dice que soy igual que James Potter - dijo Harry.

- La gente ve lo que quiere ver, Harry. A decir verdad, por las cosas que hemos oído de James Potter, creo que no te pareces mucho a él - aseguró Hermione.

James Potter era al parecer un famoso bromista, Harry no era así en absoluto. Disfrutaba bromas y todo, pero no salía de su corazón el hacerlas. También se dice de James Potter que era un aventurero, y a pesar de que los tres tenían aventuras (muchas), nunca fueron en busca de ellas. Harry, de hecho, quería vivir su vida sin ellas.

- ¿Estás diciendo que crees esto? ¿Crees que mi madre mintió sobre quién era mi padre? - Preguntó Harry.

- Estoy diciendo que debes considerar la posibilidad, debes considerar todas las posibilidades - respondió Hermione.

Harry suspiró.

No quería considerar la posibilidad.

Durante toda su vida, había sido el hijo de James y Lily Potter, incluso con los Dursley.

Era la única cosa verdaderamente constante en su vida. Y, a pesar de que ambos estaban muertos, no quería renunciar a eso. Pero él tenía que saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Él no podría descansar hasta saber la verdad.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber? - le preguntó a sus amigos

- Bueno, hay una poción de paternidad, pero tienes que tener la sangre de tu padre para averiguarlo. También hay una prueba de linaje que se hace en Gringotts - dijo Ron.

- No creo que pueda ir en el corto plazo - dijo Harry. Sería por lo menos después de su juicio, si es que lo declaraban inocente claro.

- Sugiero que hables con Sirius primero, Harry. He visto la forma en que te mira a veces cuando piensa no hay nadie alrededor, creo que él sabe por qué estás cambiando -sugirió Hermione.

- Hermione, Sirius era el que más me decía lo mucho que me parecía a mi pad... a James ¿Por que lo diría si pensaba que yo no era su hijo? - Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero creo que él sabe algo - dijo Hermione.

Harry la miró. Había aprendido a confiar en el juicio de Hermione con los años, era raro que alguna vez no tuviera razón. Si pensaba que Sirius sabía algo, probablemente significaba que lo sabía

- Está bien, voy a ir a hablar con él.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo, amigo? - Preguntó Ron. Esto era, posiblemente, la cosa más grande que le pudiera suceder a su amigo, que era mucho decir, y él quería estar allí para ayudarlo.

- No...tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Nos vemos luego chicos - se despidió Harry antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.


End file.
